The Plains
|date release = March 17, 2017 |tz = Day |previous = The Winter (House Remix) |next = The Plains (Reggae Remix) }} Soundtrack Difficulty *This level is quite easy, given the path is relatively wide. The rhythm is also easy to follow. *Just after 20%, there's a fake bridge which appears at the right and acts as a "trap". It breaks down if you enter it. *At 24%, you can easily lose the game because of the log. This is the place where most players lose when playing this level. *The part from 26% to 70% is very easy. Just follow the rhythm of the music, the wide path shouldn't be a problem. *However, it is much harder to collect the gems, as you have to follow the much narrower path. *From 70% to 80%, it gets harder to go because the road is spawning from the water, distracting the player and forcing you to listen to the rhythm to play. To make matters worse, you must not tap when the fishes jump out of the water as the line will fall into the water. *After 80%, the path will spawn from the ground. If you don't listen to the rhythm carefully, the line can easily fly out of the track. Note for gems Strategy *If you arrived at the log before you went to the wayside, quickly tap the screen to avoid losing the game. Listen to the music! *After the yellow blocks part, the music is very tricky. If you want to get the gems you have to be careful with the rhythm. Glitch *This level had a glitch where it told you that the second checkpoint is located at 65%, but it is actually at 57% (e.g: When you failed at 54%, it said "Need 11% more for Next Checkpoint"). Glitch 1 The cube track through the small gap. Glitch 2 Glitch 3 = Gameplay Gallery Orange Block.png|Orange Block Yellow Block.png|Yellow Block Fence.png|Fence Green Platform.png|Green Platform Bridge.png|Bridge Broken Bridge.png|Broken Bridge Lily Pad.png|Lily Pad Log 2.png|Log Rolling Carpet.png|Rolling Carpet Fish.png|Fish Flower.png|Flower Tree.png|Tree Terrace.png|Terrace 10% Plains.png|10% Block Sign 20% Plains.png|20% Block Sign 40% Plains.png|40% Ground Sign 50% Plains.png|50% Block Sign 60% Plains.png|60% Block Sign 70% Plains.png|70% Block Sign 80% Plains.png|80% Block Sign 90% Plains.png|90% Ground Sign Trivia *The Plains is the first level to feature wildlife. The player can evidently watch fish jumping up from the water, somewhere during the 70% range. *The Plains does not feature the 30% marking. *The Plains is considered to be the first level to troll players. The level places gems in unique ways and tricks players in thinking to use a broken bridge, resulting in falling into the water and starting over again. *Strangely enough, after the The Savanna update, The Plains and its reggae version are placed after The Autumn, which is much harder than the two. *The Plains is the third level to be given a remix. The first level being The Winter and the second level being The Piano. Category:Levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Levels released in 2017 Category:Nature-themed levels Category:Moderately Easy levels